<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Hope by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288821">Harry's Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Short &amp; Sweet, Wordcount: 500-1.000, rarepair_shorts's Festive Fun Fest 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started with a text, wishing him a 'Happy New Year'.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Drabbles &amp; Ficlets : 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/">Festive Fun Fest 2020</a>, using the prompt 'New Year's Countdown'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a few years ago Harry had stood here, trying his best to fake a smile, as his wife had wished him a Happy New Year. As he had watched their children, still young, their whole lives still ahead of them. He had found himself jealous of them. Wanting nothing more than to start over.</p>
<p>One year ago he had stood here, alone. Divorced. It should have been a fresh start, but with his family gone, he had only felt more lost. Not sure whether he had made the right choice when he had told Ginny how he was no longer happy in their marriage.</p>
<p>He wasn’t even going to watch the fireworks that night. He figured he’d have an early night, because what would be the point in staying up to see in the new year, when there was nothing to look forward to?</p>
<p>But when he had gotten a text from his son’s best friend, early that night to wish him a Happy New Year, it had put a smile on his face. And before he knew it, the texts back and forth had gone on until midnight. As the new year had begun, Scorpius had called him up, looking nervous, his face flushed, and he had wished him a Happy New Year again, before asking him out. The night’s champagne making him feel a little braver than usual.</p>
<p>Harry had been hesitant to say yes, and before he knew it, he had left it weeks without giving Scorpius an answer. He had not been able to stop thinking about the young man though, about that nervous smile on his face, about the flirty texts they had sent to each other that night. About how alive it had made him feel. But that was exactly what made him doubt things. Did Scorpius’ flirting simply make him feel flattered? Loved. Was he simply lonely? Or was this something that he truly wanted?</p>
<p>When he had not been able to stop thinking about him, when he had found himself smiling to himself at the thought of spending time with him, he had driven out to the young man’s flat to take him out to dinner. It should have been awkward, uncomfortable, what with who they were. But the conversation had flowed, there had been flirting, even a cheeky snog when they said goodbye.</p>
<p>More dates had followed. More kisses. Harry had still been hesitant about being seen out with the young man, but Scorpius had always grabbed his hand, ignoring the stares. He hadn’t been ashamed to be seen with him, and slowly but surely his enthusiasm, his pride, had made Harry grow more comfortable with these new feelings. This new situation. It had even led to them saying ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time.</p>
<p>It was the telling to his family that had almost made Harry back out of the whole thing. Because how was he supposed to explain to them that he was now seeing Scorpius? What would they say? What would they think? He had been ready for the worst, but his family had been supportive. And although it had taken a few months for him to get his head around it, in the end even Draco had been accepting of the relationship.</p>
<p>Just a year ago, Harry hadn’t seen a point in seeing in the new year. He had had no hope for the future. But as he watches his partner look up at the stars, a glass of champagne in his hands, he can’t help but smile. This year couldn’t be more different. He gets to see in the new year with the man he loves, his family by his side. This year he feels alive.</p>
<p>“Three… two… one.”</p>
<p>Scorpius wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, a loving smile on his face. His smile full of dreams, full of excitement for the future. It makes Harry feel young again, and it makes him believe in second chances. It gives him hope.</p>
<p>“Happy new year.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>